A soothing oasis
by GuSiRuLi
Summary: Pairing: Shizuo x Mikado. After giving it much thought, I decided I won't be posting another chapter, so as of today I mark this as 'Complete'. I know, I've lied, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:Yaoi,_ male x male relationship_. Don't like, don't read, and don't you dare comment awful things because I'll hunt you down and chop your head.**

**Rating: _M_ in the future.**

**As I got tired from writing, I stopped, but I wanted to try the lemon a little, so maybe the next one...Besides, it ended as such a cliffhanger...I don't like that!**

**Pairing: Heiwajima Shizuo x Ryuugamine Mikado (How long it took me to know how to write Shizuo's other name correctly...¬¬;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the place where they live or Durarara! in any way.**

**If I did, I think most of the male characters would be a little...whorish, as I want a lot of pairings xD**

**(Strangely enough I don't like Simon, Shinra, Togusa or Walker in a malexmale relationship much. And I love ShizuoxCelty a lot too...)**

**Another important WARNING: English is _NOT_ my first language, so there may be errors. I checked it a lot, but I still may have missed some. I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out for me _IN A SOFT/SWEET _way (=^w^=) xD**

**So, like, today, suddenly, while I was having breakfast, this idea came to my mind and developed while on the shower. Besides, it's not a common pairing at all, so I was kind of excited about writing about them, although I was expecting another Kida x Mikado story.**

* * *

"_Oooops…!_"

_Bump._

"_S-Sorry, sorry, I-I'm so sorry… I-I-I wasn't looking in front of me, I'm so sorry_!"-Mikado stuttered, without taking off his eyes from the ground, fact that kept him from noticing who he had just bumped into.

Fortunately, Heiwajima Shizuo was that day in a good mood, or at least it looked like that, as he just looked down with a little smile at the boy, who suddenly recognized the bartender outfit and lifted up his face with a slightly scared face.

Shizuo couldn't do anything but chuckle in his low voice at the sight and Mikado blushed slightly.

"_Ah, I recognize you now…You're that little, flat chested, shy girl with the unpronounceable name that follows that yellow brat, Kida, around!_"-said Shizuo, obviously proud of himself for having remembered someone.

"_Heiwajima-san, I'm no girl! I'm Ryuugamine Mikado and I'm a full fledged boy!_"-wanted to shout Mikado, but it only came as an embarrassed line said in a rather soft voice. He had nothing to say about his name, though.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever…Are you sure?_" –said back Shizuo while raising a brow with a wondering face.

"_Yeah, of course!_"-answered back Mikado in a louder voice.

"_Okay, okay, no need to get like that…_"-Shizuo sighed-"_Where are you going?_"

"_Eh? Ah, I was thinking of having a walk around the town for today. Masaomi is busy helping some classmate with a school project so I'm alone for today_"-said Mikado, smiling sweetly yet a lit bit lonely.

"_Hmm…'That so..._"

Mikado didn't know what else to say. The man in front of him stood there like a tower, looming over him, watching him closely with some curiosity reflected in his eyes, but did not talk anymore, so he bowed his head a little and kept walking.

Who knew that the same man he wanted to left behind would follow him...

"_I'll accompany you for a while. I'm off work today, and although I'm happy, I'm a little bored as well._"

Mikad looked at him as the man got himself beside him and started walking as well. The problem was, after not so many steps, the difference in the length of their legs became obvious, as Mikado had to skip a little to keep up with the older man's rhythm.

Said man seemed to notice, as he suddenly slowed down, even allowing the boy a minute to catch his breath. The man looked from above down to the reddening boy's face because of the effort and couldn't help feeling that he was indeed as cute as a real girl. He had a well shaped face, with big, round eyes that were the colour of the sky in mid-summer, which was quite uncommon, and pale and fragile-looking skin.

This last thought made him smirk sadly, thinking how that skin could be easily turned purple, black or red by his stupid strength any moment of anger and insanity and stepped a little further away from him. However, the boy didn't seem to be an expert at reading minds and repositioned himself at the same distance as before.

The silence in which they were walking didn't bother either of them. Shizuo knew the boy was not a chatterbox and Mikado somehow assumed the older man was a person who liked to hear his own thoughts, even while walking on the buzzing streets of Ikebukuro. What's more, not having a lot in common to talk about, they appreciated it in some way.

"_HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_"

A sudden movement in which Mikado was lifted up from the ground took him out of his thinking.

Before he knew it, he was resting on top of Shizuo's arm, leaning against his chest, eyes wide with surprise and terror as he watched the car that almost had run over him at the cross road honk at him.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUH? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY?_"-shouted Shizuo while still holding him in his arms, a vein popping out in his neck already.

Mikado could only shiver, shut his eyes into fine lines and clutch onto the man's white shirt and black vest at the shouting and the event while the rest of people retreated some meters.

_One car and a truck._

The blond suddenly regained part of his consciousness and felt the trembling. Strangely enough, he calmed down quite a lot, but didn't let the boy go.

_A bike and two more cars._

Slowly, Mikado opened his eyes again and stopped shivering after a while. Then, after some time, he calmed himself down completely.

"_Ne, would you put me down, please?_"-he asked with a soft, almost inaudible voice.-"_It's a little embarrassing…_"-he blushed.

_Another car and a bicycle._

"_No. No way. I'm not letting you repeat that same scene again. Besides, it's easier this way. Other way I'll have to force myself to take little steps so you can keep up with me and I'll end up losing my patience._"

"_But…!_"

["_You were the one who decided to accompany me…! You don't even know where I'm headed or where I live…_"]-thought Mikado, not having enough courage to speak his mind.

_Another truck and…_

"_I-ZA-YAAAAAA_"

The blond perked up suddenly at the sight of his natural born enemy, who, for once in his whole life, hadn't looked for an encounter with the beast-like man, as he was listening to music and having a walk around town. However, at the sound of his name, he looked up to a very interesting sight.

["_Shizu-chan carrying Ryuugamine-kun almost like a bride in the middle of Ikebukuro? Now, that's interesting, not this popular singer I'm checking out!...Not that I have the time either, because I'm meeting a client in 30 minutes…What to do, what to do? Damn…It had to be today of all days! How Shizzy-chan-like, to annoy me in every possible way without knowing it!_"]

Fortunately for him, the light kept red all the time **(A/N: yes, it was a very annoying and long red light!)**, so he started to walk away, not before sticking out his tongue at Shizuo, of course.

Said man was surprisingly respectful with traffic lights even in his beast mode, since once he had been run over by a truck, so he attemped to throw at Izaya something from the other side of the road.

What he did have forgotten was that he still had Mikado in his arms until he started to lift him up and Mikado shouted.

He snapped back and looked surprised at the boy. Partially because he couldn't believe he almost threw an innocent and frail person over like a vending machine, but mostly because he had snapped back as easily as that with the boy's help, thing that happened scarcely even when Celty was around.

Mikado held on tighter at the man's clothes, and when both looked up again, Izaya was long time gone.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please do review! (=^w^=)**

**I want to make it a two-chapter story, so there's more to come, with a little pervertedness on it...(I hope)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...here's the second chapter! I'm sorry, I haven't gotten to the lemon yet.**

**I started writing and writing, and although it isn't very long, I had no more time tonight before my mum cut off my head, and I didn't want to continue tomorrow morning (and I wanted to update), because I'm an excentric writer and I have to write on my laptop, instead of my computer, and at night. xDD**

**Disclaimer: (Again...¬¬ how tiring...) I do not own Durarara!'s characters, places and all that stuff in any way.**

* * *

Well, that certainly had been a… "difficult" situation… Almost being thrown at Izaya by Shizuo wasn't part of Mikado's idea of a great afternoon, but now that Izaya was gone and the tall man had calmed down, he really did seem somewhat pitiful, looking at him from a little below with apologetic eyes after the shocked face he had showed.

And, yes, from below, because Mikado couldn't get Shizuo to put him down at all even after that close call.

"_Oi!_"

"_Y-yes! W-what is it?_"

"_You hungry?_"

"_Huh?_"

"I'm asking you if you're hungry! Man…"-the blond clicked his tongue facing the other way, but did not look annoyed at all. Well, not apparently at least, the vein not popping out, the brow not twitching or anything like that…

"_Well, I'm not rea-_"

"_C'mon, I'm treating you at Simon's place._"

"_Eehh? But I'm not tha-"-_Mikado couldn't continue. The lost-puppy-in-the-rain face that the blond put up should had been a crime severely condemned.-"Ah, okay…"

"_Great!_"

They were quite far from the Russian sushi restaurant, but soon enough Shizuo's strong and long legs proved to be quite a fast way of transport.

As they walked down the busy and buzzing streets of Ikebukuro, Mikado couldn't help but notice the fluffiness of the blond locks that waved in the breeze, reflecting the afternoon sun and turning a little reddish. Neither could he help himself from raising his hand and softly touching them. The owner spared him a glance, at which the boy blushed slightly, but then kept looking ahead, implying, in a subtle way, that he did not mind the touch at all.

What's more, once the boy's eyes weren't fixed on him anymore and were once again on his hair, feeling the rustling of it from the boy's warm hands, the man allowed himself to blush a little too at the tender touch.

He actually would have liked to purr, because he loved people touching his hair, although his temper and height, and especially his pride, got in the way every time. Only his little brother and parents had gotten to ever touch his head. And in that moment, the embarrassment of a proud man was what got in the way.

The boy's eyes went back to the man's face slowly, trying not to be discovered by those purple sun glasses that would make him go all red again if they caught him. That's when he realized how handsome the man really was.

He couldn't understand why people would run away from him (well, he COULD understand, but still…). A well defined and strong jaw, a sculptured nose and a pair of sharp hazel eyes that seemed to look right through you (especially when he tried to kill you with his stare, even if he only had a 0,00000000000075% chance), all of it in a well-proportioned face on top of a tall, slim yet strong body. He was definitely in the model-handsome category

Suddenly, Mikado snapped out of his admiring thoughts for the young man's figure and found them in front of the sushi shop already. Simon, not wavering in his resolution to bring customers inside the restaurant even after all the scared rejections, greeted them in a loud, happy voice…as always, and they got inside.

At last, Shizuo dropped Mikado with surprising gentleness on a seat at the counter and got the seat next to him. He also took over the task of ordering whatever strange sushi the owner served that afternoon and some drinks.

They started eating, Mikado reluctantly at first, more eager after finding he, indeed, was hungry.

After a while, an already drunk man entered the shop, sat next to Mikado and demanded a glass of the strongest sake the shop had. The owner didn't care about him at all (he had always been a bit cold in that aspect because he had Simon to get rid of the drunk people of the shop instead of taking care of them in some way, like sending them home in a taxi), so he served the man the glass either way, but the man got up and went to the bathroom.

"_Simon! Help the guest out before he pukes in our bathroom!_"-surprisingly, the owner spoke really good Japanese.

Mikado, oblivious as always to most things, didn't notice the fuss the drunk man had caused, but he did see the glass on top of the counter. Thinking Shizuo had ordered it and it being water, he took a little sip, but the strong flavor put him off quickly.

Still, the damage was done, and a beet red Mikado started to waver on his seat, finally falling down gently on Shizuo's shoulder completely asleep.

"_Unbelievable…How did you get drunk? Ry…Ryuu…Tsk, Mikado? Oi, Mikado!_"

"_Oi, Owner! What did you give him? It better had been an accident, because he's a minor and I'm taking you to the police other way!_"

"_Shizuo~! No fighting~! Eat sushi~! Sushi good~!_"-sing-sang Simon, who just got back from dumping a dead-drunk man on the backstreets.

"_Oh, shut up, Simon! Owner!_"

"_I really didn't give him anything, look, he must have drunk from that glass of sake I served earlier._"

"_Damnit all…Now what do I do? Should I call that kid, Kida? Nah, I don't have the number either way. Should I drop him at Shinra's? Nah, not that either, he could end up dissected…_"-pondered Shizuo.-" _Shit! I don't even know where the fucking brat lives!_"

Mikado almost fell down his seat when Shizuo shouted, as he lost his head only support before the man caught him.-"_Now what do I do? I'll have to bring the brat home with me…_"-sighed Shizuo, now looking tenderly at the boy's sweet face in his slumber. Not that the little brat didn't have a sweet face to start with…

["_Wait…I've calmed down again? And I feel sooo relaxed looking at the kid…This is what is the most unbelievable thing…Never before in my life I've been this soothed…_"]

Shizuo took it on himself to take care of the little boy, as he owed him a big one and didn't dare leaving him in any place or with anyone. Anything could happen in Ikebukuro at night!

He grabbed the boy and put him on his back, slowly starting to walk towards his house, feeling Mikado's warm breath against his neck, reassuring him in a way no one had done before.

* * *

**So, I'm getting to it soon! A chapter longer than I had foreseen, but I hope I do okay the lemon.**

**If this even got to a 4th chapter, I was thinking of writing a threesome! Wow! Hahaha. Shizuo AND Izaya x Mikado, not Shizuo x Izaya x Mikado. Strangely enough, I haven't though about putting Kida in the mix until now... O.o And when I love so much that pairing...**

**(I'm looking for a lemon genius out there to send the next chapter, so I can discuss it with them, so if you're interested, PM me, please!)**

**What I hate the most is the fact that I don't have enough vocabulary to explain myself in a really good way. It seems a little kid has written this *pouts* D= xD**

**Oh, and do review! (^w^)**

**My ego got inflated when so many people (many more that I'd have thought) added my story to their favs and to their story alert...So happy~~...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the third chapter! **

**I'm sorry it took a while and I didn't really answer to your reviews because I didn't get to stay at the computer much and I'm having the window of my room changed, so I "moved" to my bro's bedroom…and it's awful…**

**Still…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Hahaha! I love you people, so many favs and story alerts and everything…some even added me to the favourite author list, I'm flattered :3**

**Btw, I fail epically at smut and lemon and all that stuff. That's why this is a ****joint**** chapter with the huge help from the lemon genius…*drum roll*…**_**Lil-Vixen24**_**! Thank you soo very much for your advice, your help, your written parts and mostly for putting up with me haha.**

**[Like I said before, English is not my first language and I just don't have as many "beautiful/pretty" vocabulary as I'd want to describe the situations or the feelings. Sorry .!]**

**Oh, and another thing. I modified the second chapter, as I never did explain how Shizuo got to a firt-name basis at the end of the fic with Mikado. I just added a doubtful "**_**Ry…Ryu…Tsk,Mikado?Mikado!**_**" at his sentence when he was calling to wake him up from his slumber. He did not remember his family name, of course, so he went with the easiest one hahaha. (I'm an idiot…)**

**I forgot, I fail, too, at reproducing drunken speech…So there won't be much a diffence from normal speech… ¬¬ *sighs***

**This one was really difficult to write, apart from the lemon stuff, as Mikado and Shizuo don't get much screen time together. Get to the ending note, hopefully it isn't very confusing.**

"…**." = speech / '…' = thoughts (I changed this as I used brackets before)**

**And I'm sorry for taking so much space! I'll shut up right now! **

**

* * *

**

_Thud._

Shizuo dropped Mikado carefully onto his bed and stood up to watch his moonlit face.

'_Damn…he really is cut-WHAT! No, no, no, don't go there. It's true the brat has a well-shaped face but he definitely isn't cute. Don't fool yourself; it's just been so long since the last time you…you did it, Shizuo! The frustration is building up, that's it!'_-he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand while shaking his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mikado slowly opened his eyes to the blurry and dark scene in front of him as he felt the pressure on the bed from the man's weight.

"_Ahh…? Wha…? Wh're I'm…?_"-said the boy sluggishly and still a bit drunk.-"_Heiw'jima-san?_"

"_Ah, you're awake. Good. You drank a bit of sake by mistake and got a little drunk so I had to bring you back with me. That's why you're at my home. Do you understand?_"-A nodding head-"_Great. Oh, and you can stop calling me Heiwajima,__it's quite difficult to pronounce__**.**_" **(A/N: for me, it was at least. It took me forever learning how to write his family name xD)** **(Vixen/N: Yea me too but I finally got it!) "**_Besides I'm calling you Mikado (partly because I couldn't remember your family name, but…)-_Shizuo whispered the last part and continued-_"Anyway, are you feeling okay?_"

"_Un, fe'ling 'kay, Shizuo-san_"-said the boy smiling sweetly with red cheeks from the drunken stupor.

Shizuo could feel his cheeks darken a little as he looked at Mikado's flushed face.

"_Do you want something to drink?_"-Shizuo asked

"_Mmmm sure_"-Mikado replied with a breathy sigh.

Shizuo could feel his lower parts begin to stir at the sound of Mikado's breath.-_'It's a good thing he is drunk or else he would probably notice my difficulty walking'._

Shizuo came back later with a hot cup of green tea and gave it to Mikado. As he thanked Shizuo for the tea, Mikado didn't notice that he had spilled some. The scalding tea burned his fingers.

"_Ouch!_" Mikado cried as he began to suck on the injured fingers.

Shizuo could only stare at the sight before him, a drunk Mikado, with all that that entailed, and sucking two of his fingers in his mouth.

"_Uh-oh… shit!_"-whispered Shizuo, and there it went his self-control, grabbing the cup and setting it down on the nightstand.

Mikado sobered up enough to feel a pair of hot and soft lips brushing his at first, pressing with more strength later, and a wet sensation then, at which he opened his mouth willingly. Shizuo didn't miss his chance and deepened the kiss, exploring the boy's warm cavity, sliding his tongue through the roof, the teeth and the rim of the gums.

A moan emerged from the back of the smaller male's throat, and he lightly tilted his head back as if to allow the other man to easily reach all those places.

Shizuo parted to get some air, ending the kiss in the process. He regained some composure and looked down again at the defenseless boy that was lying on his bed: teary eyes, flushed cheeks, disheveled uniform and strands of short dark hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

Suddenly, he realized what he had done, and moved back from his leant down stance.

Mikado was now completely sober and got up to his elbows with a confused face.

"_Shizuo-san?_"

"_S-Shut up! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I didn't think it'd come to this. I-I never imagined…I couldn't…I-I didn't…_"-Shizuo was at a loss.

"_Shizuo-san_"-called Mikado in a soft, tender voice-"_Shh, Shizuo-san, don't worry, 'kay? Did you know? I could have resist-_"

"_Hah! Don't make me laugh! As if! You wouldn't be able to resist a thing!_"

"_Shizuo-san…I really could, because you would have stopped… I, and more importantly, you know know what Masaomi tells me everytime? . He says that I space out a lot, that it's my nature, but that, strangely enough, I notice the deepest feelings a person goes through as well. And I just know you're a better person that the rumors make you to be. I noticed it too, Shizuo-san, how you calmed down this afternoon when I was there, just for my sake._"

Shizuo looked at him in complete disbelief, his mouth agape and wide-eyed. He couldn't believe the naïve-looking boy could read him as if he was an open book. Neither could he find the words to retort anything.

"_I…I didn't dislike it, actually…_"-Mikado added shortly after that, blushing.

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha!_"

"_Shizuo-san? Are you okay?_"-It was Mikado's turn now to look surprised at the blond man.

"_It's nothing, it's nothing_."-said the older man wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.- "So_, you trying to say you want to continue?_"-A nod-"_Hah, impossible. Maybe in that fleeting moment I lost my composure, but it's impossible now._"

"_Why is that?_"-asked Mikado innocently.

"_Heh…Do you know what I can do with that frail body of yours?_"

As if to give evidence of the statement, he stood up, walked to the other side of the room and picked up his wardrobe with one hand. Then, he put it down again slowly and turned back to look at the boy. However, the latter did not seem impressed or frightened anymore at the blond's actions.

"_Shizuo-san, could you try lifting the bed I'm lying at?_"-said Mikado, rising his fine eyebrow a little, a small, wicked smile making its way to his face.

"_Hah! Okay, as you wish, don't blame me if you get hurt!_"

He maed his way back to the bed and grabbed the underside of it while crouching a little, ready make one last push.

He suddenly fell on his backside, while the bed remained in the very same place it rested. Mikado looked at him from above, with a light smirk of superiority that reminded Shizuo of a very particular flea…

"_H-How…?_"

"_I learnt the details of your strength from that underground doctor, Kishitani-san, a while ago, when Celty introduced him to me._"-explained Mikado-"_At first, I didn't follow the one-sided conversation, because I didn't understand one bit, but when he got to the part in which he explained how your brain works I couldn't help paying attention. It doesn't hold you back before you hurt yourself and goes past the human limits . And then, this afternoon, you held back, so I thought that maybe, and only maybe, I was the source, like a subconscious limitation. I was really betting myself on that right now._"-he smiled almost sheepishly at the end.

Shizuo was left agape yet again.

"_So…?_"

"_So, I want you...to…_"-Mikado ended in such a low voice it couldn't be heard, blushing like mad.

Shizuo didn't need to hear the last part to put him into action.

He hopped on the bed and straddled the little boy, supporting his own body with his knees and hands, one on each side of the brunette's thighs and face respectively. He started kissing Mikado, deepening the kiss shortly after that and put his hands to work, taking off his new companion's clothes. He also felt small touches along his neck and chest, as Mikado struggled to get him out of his bartender outfit clumsily.

Snickering, he gladly obliged and unbuttoned his vest and shirt, allowing the young boy to push the clothes past his shoulders.

He began planting small pecks and butterfly kisses on Mikado's skin, tracing a line down to his navel, stopping a little on his chest and playing with the light pink nubs he found along the way, while the kid shuddered and moaned at every touch, arching his back when a more sensitive part was touched.

Shizuo got back to his mouth, licking the inside of the smaller male's mouth while reaching down at the boy's pants and undressing his last line of defense, throwing them into a corner with any second thought. Under them he found a blushing erection, too cute to not have a taste.

Mikado arched his back even more, pushing his head back to the pillow as his breaths got more irregular and hot. The sensation of being licked down there was new, as many more were, and a shiver ran through his spine up to his neck, setting his body on fire. He reached out for a fist of golden locks and clutched the sheets under him as a new wave of pleasure engulfed what was left of his rational train of thought.

Shizuo looked frantically around his apartment for something he could use as lube. He spotted a bottle of cream on the floor and quickly grabbed and uncapped it. He was lucky Kasuka cared so much fro his skin, as a good actor should. He poured a large amount onto his fingers and began to play some more with Mikado. Shizuo watched in fascination as he rubbed his finger around his soon to be lover's back entrance. It was twitching as if wanting to engulf something in its warm depths.

"Haahh…hah….ha-ah!"- A strange sensation was felt in that precise moment. Shizuo had thrust in a finger in his puckered hole and started moving it, stretching it and allowing a second and third finger to enter.

"A-A-Ahhhn, S-Shizuo-san…hah… Shizuo-s-san, I-I'm…!"

He couldn't end the sentence, a hot liquid suddenly filling the blonde's mouth, which said man did not let go to waste, wiping a trail of semen that was dropping out his mouth down his chin with his thumb. Even so, the erection was still there. Mikado was young after all.

Mikado tried to slow down his panting. Shizuo hovered over him, licking and biting tenderly his earlobe and whispering his name with his deep voice, ragged from the stimulation. Of course, Mikado knew what was coming, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to tell Shizuo an important thing.

"Shizuo-san…hah…you know? The first time I saw you I just...hah… couldn't take my eyes off of you, even if the whole situation wasn't the…hah…better one. Masaomi always tells…hah… me I fall in love in the strangest moments…hahaha… The second time you didn't even…hah…look at me…And then, I think I fell…hah… in love with you completely when we _properly_ met. **[A/N: Insert here ending note.]**

Shizuo cupped his face, taking a hold of his cheeks and kissed him slowly, enjoying it, making the most out of the moment, also, trying to distract the boy. After he had lubed himself up too with the cream, he lifted Mikado's thighs, putting the brunette's ankles over his shoulders and positioning himself at the boy's entrance. With a swift movement, he thrust in halfway, feeling his uke's scream of pain die at the back of his throat, as he never had parted lips with him. Taking hold of all his self-control, he waited patiently until Mikado grew accustomed to the sensation and stopped squirming, parted at least and thrust in completely.

Mikado's scream wasn't entirely of pain this time, a mix of it and sheer pleasure.

He began thrusting in with a steadier pace, accelerating after some time while whispering sweet nothings into the boy's ears as his voice gained volume, when a deep, sweet spot was reached at last.

"W-What was that!"-whimpered Mikado

"Just something that'll make it better"-panted Shizuo. Mikado moaned in response as that spot was hit again.

Shizuo began to thrust harder in and out of his little lover, making him scream out in pleasure. He could feel Mikado's entrance spasm around his hard length and he knew he was close.

Mikado cried out again. It was too hot, it was too tender, it was unbearable.

"Shh, it's ok, baby, just a little longer" Shizuo hushed Mikado, kissing him on the lips.

Where the pet name came from, Shizuo wasn't sure. He was not an emotional lover but it just felt right to call Mikado that. He began to whisper more sweet words into Mikado's ear, each one making him cry and pant louder until eventually he came which pulled out his own orgasm.

Shizuo pulled out slowly, gaining a light yelp from the raven-haired boy, and flopped down into the bed next to Mikado, who snuggled against him as the blond pulled the sheets over them.

'_This warmth is different somehow'_-thought Shizuo.

He had laid a lot of women before, fans weren't scarce, but he had never felt as filled as in that moment.

That warmth was completely and undeniably different, enveloping his soul that had gone cold, freeing him and erasing the traces of the suffocating loneliness that had conquered him over the years.

Both fell into a gentle and soothing sleep, waiting for the rays of dawn that would wrap them in their light, just a continuation of their new dream together.

* * *

****Ending note: [A situation where they met and chatted calmly for a while, because I've re-watched the whole series and couldn't find any. I don't know about the manga/light novels. If you find one, it'd be much appreciated. If not, maybe I'll do a fic about it or something =P.] ****

**I'm not really sure I'd write about the threesome after all…This took that much and I'm not confident…Well, if lady inspirations comes to me, I'll post it as a sequel or something, because I do want to try it.**

**So, this is the end, my lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for the reviews and everything. Thanks again to you too Vixen.**

**See ya on the next fic~! (=^w^=)**

**Gusi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha everyone~! First of all, as always, thank you very much for your reviews, favs, and support, really, I'm so glad you somehow enjoyed this silly fic of mine~ =D x3**

**Hope I didn't let you all down, but if I did, here you have your reward…from Lil-Vixen24's hands, your sour lemon with incredible hot scenes! I won't spoil it, but it's amazing.**

**Oh well, apart from the main pairing, a lil' bit of IzayaxKida and Shizaya is included~, nyah ha ha ha! It's got different POVs, as you'll see.**

**That being it: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER (only the idea ;D), ALL OF IT WAS WRITTEN BY _LIL-VIXEN24_**

**I also don't own Durarara!... I'm kinda poor, ain't I? I don't own anything….*sobs***

**Warning: YAOI, boyxboy, and all that jazz.**

**If you don't like it, why are you even reading this? Didn't you check the rating and read the first warnings? Baa-ka! xD**

**So, enjoy~ *winks***

* * *

Mikado woke to the warmth of the morning rays on his face. He slowly turned over in bed and stretched out like a lazy cat. When he opened his eyes he could feel his head begin to pound with an ungodly force.

'_This must be what they call a hangover'_ he thought to himself.

But even the thought of thinking to himself made his head pound harder and to add insult to injury, his backside was also hurting…badly. He heard something being placed on the nightstand and it made him groan in pain.

"Aspirin, to make your…aches and pains go away" he heard Shizuo say softly.

"Oh god, Shizuo-kun, why does it hurt so much?" Mikado said pitifully.

"Hn. You must have not had a drink in your entire life to get a hangover after drinking so little alcohol" Shizuo said with a chuckle "and the rest, well let's just sum it up to me being a very thorough lover" He added with a smug smirk.

"Shut up jerk!" Mikado shouted then winced in pain as he unintentionally made his head ache worse.

Mikado gingerly sat up in bed, due to the pain in his backside, and reached for the aspirin and water on the night stand. He quickly gulped down the pills and sighed in relief as he could already feel some of his pain go away. He glanced over at Shizuo to see him still smirking. He sent him his most deadly glare but it only made him look like a sulking kitten. Shizuo leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his fore head. Mikado turned his head away to try and, unsuccessfully, hid his growing blush. It was then that he noticed the time.

'_Hmmm, it's already 8:50' _Mikado thought.

"Oh my god! It's 8:50! I'm late for school!" Mikado yelled while starting to freak out.

"Relax Mikado" Shizuo said "I called Kida and told him to tell the school that you had the flu and won't be coming in today" He said with irritation.

"What? You told Kida-kun? What did he say?" Mikado said with concern "Oh no, I can see it now! He is going to start some outrageous rumor about us now" he finished with a defeated sigh.

"What does it matter if he starts some rumors, they will most likely be true by the end of the day anyway" Shizuo said with a perverted leer.

"W-wait Shizuo-kun! My backside still hurts!" Mikado said as Shizuo started to push him down and nibble on his neck.

"Hmm? Don't worry Mikado, once you do it often enough it will stop hurting" Shizuo said "besides, it's been 5 hours since the last time I was in you, it's been entirely too long"

"Haa haa, S-Shizuo!~" Mikado moaned loudly.

**(B/N: No lemon for you! *evil laugh*) (A/N: Awww~…! Tsk! Well, I suppose I can bear with it, taking into consideration what's to come…x3)**

***~*~With Kida-kun!~*~***

'_I can't believe Mikado is with that guy" _Ithought to myself as I sat at my morning class.

"Psst, Masaomi-san, where is Mikado-kun?" Anri whispered to me.

"He is sick with the flu" I whispered back with a large smile "I think I'm going to skip classes today and go check on him" I said as I rose from my chair and began to walk out of the class room but Sensei called out to me.

"Masaomi-san, where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to see the nurse, I feel rather ill" I replied back with a fake sick face.

"I see, well, go on then" he dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

As soon as I was safely down the hall I broke out into a run and headed to Mikado's flat. When I finally got to his there I began pounding on his door. I was aggravated when I received no answer.

"Mikado-chan is not home" a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to come face to face with Orihara Izaya. He was smirking at me in a way that made an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of my stomach. He began to move towards me and I began to move away from him when I felt the door at my back. He slammed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in close to my ear. I could feel his warm, moist breath on the shell of my ear and it made a shiver go down my spine.

"I can see how jealous you are that he is with Shizuo" he said "I am a little jealous myself. He is quite the prize to be had you know, for a human" he began to lick and nibble the sensitive part on my neck making me moan.

"Hnnn, h-he's not an object asshole" I said with as much venom as I could.

"My apologies, Kida-kun" he chuckled against my skin "would you like to be my prize instead?"

"S-shut up!" I yelled.

Izaya suddenly pushed my whole body against the door and began to grind our hips together. His hands made quick work on the buttons on my uniform and his fingers quickly found my sensitive nipples. Izaya was playing my body like he had been doing it for years. He was drawing the most embarrassing moans from my lips and it made me sound like a cheap whore. Then I felt a slight prick on my neck and my vision began to blur.

"You don't have to worry, I will be gentle" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

***~*~with Mikado-chaaaan~*~***

"Oooouch! '_Once you do it often enough it won't hurt'_ he says! What a load a bull!" I yelled to myself as I limped back to my flat. "I can't believe I missed a whole entire day of school! I'm never going to hear the end of it from Kida-kun" I pouted.

After twenty minutes of limping and strange stares from people I finally made it to my flat. I hastily opened my door and went inside not wanting to spend anymore outside. All I wanted to do was go soak in a nice warm bath and sleep for about three days. Of course that was all blown out the window when I saw Orihara Izaya sitting on my sofa. He looked disheveled and slightly flushed, like he had run a mile in the wind.

"Ahhh, Mikado-chan I was wondering when you would be coming home" He said with his forced smile "I see you had a good time with Shizuo."

"S-shut up! What are you doing in my flat?" I yelled.

"Relax, you are one of the few humans I like so I won't do anything to harm you" he said as he slowly stood up and began to move towards me.

"Y-you didn't answer m-my question" I stuttered as panic ran through my veins.

"My, my, I didn't, did I?" He said with a low chuckle "Why, I came to collect you of course."

"Like hell you are going to collect me!" I yelled as I tried to fight him off.

Izaya lunged at me and grabbed my arm. I tried to fight him off as best as I could but I was sore all over my body. _'Damn Shizuo for being too rough with me!'_ I yelled in my head. I finally got the upper hand when I was able to elbow him in the stomach. He loosened his grip on me enough to make a break for the door. I threw open the door and ran as fast as I could. The adrenalin going through me made me run faster despite my pains. I was hoping to get to Shizuo's flat before Izaya could catch up with me. Then it hit me. _'My phone! Shizuo gave me his number cuz he was going to call me later!'_ I felt relief flood through me. I fumbled in my pocket for my phone and quickly went through my list. I brought it to my ear and felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness as Shizuo picked up on the other line.

"Mikado, I thought I said I was going to call you later" He said coolly.

"S-Shizuo! Izaya is after me! He said he wants to collect me!" I yelled. "I managed to get away and I'm heading over to your flat right now. Please help me, I feel so scared!" I choked out the last part.

"Mikado, where are you? I'm on my way to meet you" Shizuo said.

"I'm-" but I couldn't finish my sentence because something hit me from the side and knocked my phone from my hand.

"Sorry, Mikado, but I can't have you spoiling my plans." Izaya said and I felt something prick the side of my neck.

"No! Stop!" I began to thrash around and Izaya held me down. Soon, I could feel my limbs become heavier and my eye sight became cloudy. "W-what d-did you do t-to me" I slurred out.

"Just a little something that will ensure our fun later." I heard him say before I blacked out.

***~*~Izaya~*~* **

"Hmmm? What's this? Ahhh, must be Mikado's cell" I said to myself as I picked it up. I could hear yelling coming from the other end.

"Helloooo?" I said with a happy smile.

"Izaya! You little shit! What have you done to Mikado?" I hear Shizuo yell at me.

"Ahhh, I see, Mikado-chan made contact with you after all" I said happily "Well, at least that saves me the trouble of finding you later!" I held the phone away from my ear as more shouting ensured. '_Honestly, doesn't this human do anything else other than yell and scream?'_

"Are you quite finished yet?" I asked and I heard a growl on the other end "Hn, I guess not. Well, before you start yelling again let me tell you that I will take good care of Mikado-chan! Don't worry, it will be his pleasure to be with me" I said suggestively "If you want to join the fun you have to find us~"

I clicked the phone off and waited.

"IZAYAAAAAA! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD!"

"Oh my, I didn't know he was that close" I smiled "Let's go Mikado-chan, we have lots to set up before the fun really begins" I said as I picked him up bridal style and headed off.

***~*~With Shizuo~*~***

"That flea better not touch Mikado" I grumbled angrily to myself as I watched some people fell over themselves to get out of my way. They all know now that they should get out of my way when I'm angry. I felt like I had looked everywhere. I started off with his flat, then empty flats and after that, I began to search empty buildings. It was almost eight at night by the time I came to the last empty building. I kicked open the heavy metal doors and ran inside. I knew I was in the right place because I saw Mikado's book bag in the floor.

"Izaya! Where the hell are you!" I yelled angrily.

I heard moaning coming from a door on the upper level of the building. Anger flooded through me as I ran up rusted stairs. As I threw open the doors I got shocked at the sight before me. Kida was there with his legs wide open moaning with a vibrator in his ass. **(B/N: Come on, people, who **_**wouldn't**_** stare at that! x3)(A/N: Yeah, you're not human if you don't *smug smile*)** As I looked more closely, I noticed that his hands were tied to the wall behind him. I was so shocked that I never heard someone behind me until it was too late. There was a prick on my neck and I instantly fell to my knees. I jerked my head to look behind me to see a smirking flea.

"You bastard! What did you stick me with?" I yelled.

"Just a strong dose of an aphrodisiac" he chuckled as he walked closer to me.

I could feel the drug work its way through my veins and spiking my arousal. It began to dull my senses and my vision began to haze over. I could feel myself being pushed to my back and my clothes being taken off. I looked down to see a smirking Izaya unbuckling my belt. The drug must have messes with my head because all I could think of was those smirking lips around my hard hot member sucking me like Mikado did earlier that day. Once my pants were gone I reached out and grabbed Izaya's hair and pulled him down to my hard member.

"Suck it" I commanded.

He chuckled against it and took me into his mouth. I gave a husky moan and let my head fall back to the floor. His mouth felt so good around my engorged length that I wanted more. I quickly sat up and grabbed his shoulder and threw him face first on the ground. I spit on my hand and slicked up my member. Once I felt it was good and slick I shoved it in his entrance. Once I was fully inside him I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You need to be punished for sticking me with some drug" I said.

"Oh yea, punish me Shizuo" he moaned.

"Hnnnn, yea, moan my name bitch" I said.

I started to thrust hard and fast into him. I was probably making him bleed but I didn't care and I could tell he didn't either. I could feel that I hit his prostrate. He squeezed tightly around me and it made him arch his back like a whore. I could feel my end drawing near so I began to thrust faster. I grabbed Izaya's hair and pulled him up on his knees. This new angle made him give me a high keening noise that pushed me over the edge. I came in his quivering entrance but I quickly growled in frustration as my hardness didn't go away. I noticed that he hadn't come so I pulled him up and pushed him into the wall. I made him wrap his legs around me as I pounded him into the wall. I leaned forward and bit his neck hard to stop one of my louder moans. I felt him wrap his arms around my back and drag his nails across my back. He began to move with me now, bringing us both to orgasm. I pulled out of him and let him slide to the floor.

"I can see why Mikado-chan likes you so much" Izaya panted out "You are quite talented"

"Shut the hell up" I growled. I heard a moan come from behind us and it was then I remembered that Kida had also been here. Why the hell was he here anyway?

"Kida-kun is my new pet" I heard Izaya say.

"If you have Kida, why the hell did you take Mikado" I said.

"Because I wanted to have a party of course" He said with a smile "My poor Kida-kun, I haven't played with you in a while, have I?" Kida moaned as an answer.

"I love the effect the aphrodisiac has on him" Izaya said happily "he just turns into a trembling pile of moaning goo! Don't you want to play with him Shizuo? I know I do" he crawled over to where Kida was.

He grabbed the vibrator and moved it in and out of Kida. Watching them made me hard again I made my way over to them and kneeled down and untied Kida's hands. Once his hands were untied he looked over to me with glazed eyes. I leaned down and began to suck on one of his nipples. He began to moan louder and louder. Soon he was flipped over on his hands and knees by Izaya. He began to push slowly into Kida making him moan. I used the opportunity to slip my member into his opened mouth. All of us soon got into a smooth rhythm. All of us were moving together like we had been doing this for years. Kida was very talented with his mouth, Izaya probably made sure he was well versed in oral pleasure. It wasn't long before all of us were cuming. Izaya was first; he was starting to thrust harder until he came which made Kida cum, and his moaning around my sensitive flesh made me cum for the third time.

As me and Izaya pulled out of Kida, he fell to the floor, panting and exhausted. I looked over to Izaya to see a pleased smile on his face. He reached out and ran his fingers through Kida's hair. He picked him up and carried him over to a pile of soft looking sheets that I never noticed before. He gently placed him on them and folded up some extra blankets and made a make shift pillow for him. Then he wrapped an extra blanket around his naked body.

"You did good, pet" I heard him say to Kida "You can rest now" **(B/N: Random fluff moment? O3o;)**

"Shall we go to Mikado-chan now?" Izaya turned to ask me "I think you will be quite pleased when you see him"

"Shut up and take me to him" I growled out.

He chuckled as he walked past me to the door. I followed him out and up another flight of stairs he walked down a corridor then pushed open one of the many doors. Inside was a large four poster bed with Mikado in the middle. I rushed over to his side to notice him fast asleep. I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt a shiver run through him and a slight moan escape from his soft lips. His eyes began to flutter open and he looked over to me with glazed eyes. He reached his arms out and placed them around my neck. He pulled me down until I was almost on top of him.

"S-Shizuoooo" he moaned out "I feel so hot, please make it stop"

His lust filled voice sent a shiver down my spine and made my already hard length throb with need. I grabbed the back of his head and gently molded our mouths together in a kiss. I felt him wrap his legs around my waist and begin to grind against me. It was then that I noticed that he was also naked. I growled deep in my chest and began to nip down his neck to his nipples.

"Oh god, Shizuo! It feels so good!" he moaned out "More, give me more"

"Yea, Shizuo, let's give him more" I heard Izaya say from behind me "turn him over on his hands and knees"

My brain must have been on auto pilot because I actually did what the annoying flea told me to do. I watched with bated breath as Izaya moved to Mikado's face. He rubbed the tip of his cock on Mikado's lips, smearing them with his pre-cum. Mikado gave a hesitant lick to his tip and a slow smirk appeared on Izaya's stupid face. The flea seemed to remember something, since he leaned over to the night stand and pulled some lube from the drawer. He tossed it to me and resumed his position in front of Mikado's face.

"Do you want to suck me off, Mikado-chan?" He asked him.

"Yes, I want to taste you on my lips" He moaned back.

Mikado then moved forward and took Izaya into his mouth. He seemed to like how he tasted because he gave the most needy moans I have ever heard from him. He bobbed his head a few times then came off, a string of pre-cum connecting his lips to Izaya's cock.

"Mnnn, you taste so good Izaya" Mikado moaned.

He then went to lick the underside of Izaya's cock. He traced the vein with his tongue, then circled the tip as well. He hands began to fondle his sack as well. Watching Mikado and the flea play was beginning to be too painful. I uncapped the lube Izaya gave me and spread it over my fingers. As soon as I stuck my first finger in his puckered entrance, Mikado moaned loudly and began to fuck himself on my finger. Having him so relaxed made the stretching process much easier. I soon had three fingers inside of him and found his prostrate. I had never seen Mikado so wild before. He was bobbing his head fast on Izaya's cock while fucking himself hard on my fingers, all the while moaning lewdly and fisting himself and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I think he is ready for you, Shizuo" I heard the flea say.

I quickly lubed up my cock and wasted no time in pushing into Mikado. I began a fast pace making sure to hit his prostrate every time, while Izaya, at the same time, grabbed Mikado's hair and began to thrust into his mouth. Mikado was eagerly meeting both of our thrusts and moaning in appreciation from both of our combined attention. I was almost at my limit, just a few more thrusts and I would reach my limit. I began to pound into him more franticly until I could feel the tug of my orgasm. As if sensing that it was my last orgasm of the night, Izaya didn't miss a beat. He pulled out of Mikado's mouth making him groan out in protest.

"Ride me, Mikado-chan" Izaya panted out.

"Oh god, yesss" Mikado hissed out.

Mikado crawled onto Izaya's lap and slammed himself onto his cock. Mikado threw his head back and screamed as he slammed himself down over and over again. Izaya had grabbed onto his hips and was helping him move while meeting his thrusts. Mikado soon became too tired and pleasure filled to move properly, so Izaya pushed him on his back. I then watched as Izaya hooked Mikado's legs over his shoulders and continued to pound into him.

"Oh yea, Mikado-chan, you are squeezing me so good" Izaya said.

"Haa, haa… Nnnnn! I-Izaya I'm cuming!" Mikado yelled.

"Nnnn, me too" Izaya said.

I watched as both of them came, Mikado first, he threw his head back and screamed. Izaya came shortly after, he muffled his cry by biting Mikado's shoulder. Izaya pulled out of Mikado slowly and gently placed him next to me. He then got up and walked out of the room. He came back in shortly after carrying Kida with him. Izaya placed the still sleeping Kida next to the now slumbering Mikado. The flea settled next to his recently dubbed pet and pulled a cover over us. I didn't mind much sleeping in the same bed as the flea seeing as how there was plenty of space. I pulled Mikado close to me and I noticed that Izaya did the same to Kida.

"Why are you being so nice to Kida?" I said "you are not the kind of person to care for us mere humans"

"I take care of what's mine" was the only answer I got from him as he settled in for sleep.

I figured tomorrow I can kick that flea's ass for kidnapping Mikado. Right now I was much too tired to care.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hot, wasn't it? Although Izaya was kinda the lucky meat on everything hahaha.**

**Thanks Vixie~ Love ya ;D**

**Please, review! You can either review this chapter and I'll be sending them to Vixen or send a PM to her directly, you'll be making her so happy~!**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and this is finally the end. ^^**

**See you on my next fic~**

**Gusi (=^w^=)**


End file.
